La Luna es Vigilada por una Estrella
by DoppelMikuXD
Summary: Leona tiene una misión es investigar a un hombre llamado Iori Yagami pero después pasaran cosas como recuerdos, encuentros con personas y después esas dos personas nacera un amor en ellos que de a poco se entender entre ellos. "PD: Recuerde que estos personajes no son mio sino le pertenerse a SNK PLAYMORE"
1. Chapter 1: Asignamiento De La misión

**La Luna es Vigilada por una Estrella**

En un día común en Japón en una base militar en la cuidad, allí está el Comandante Heidern en la oficina haciendo papeleo de archivo, informaciones de las misiones y de personas, cuando la puerta golpea y Heidern lo percibe el sonido de la puerta.

-puede pasar-Dice el comandante dando permiso a esa persona que pase

Abre la puerta y pasa una mujer de cabella azulado, era nada menos que su ahijada Leona Heidern, entraba y se para firmemente para hacer el saludo militar.

-Leona Heidern reportándose- dijo la militar al bajar su saludo.

"PD: Recuerde que ella perdió a su familia en una aldea desconocida de Brasil por culpa del Disturbios de Sangre después de los sucedido Heidern lo encuentra sola en la casa de sus padres y lo llevo a ella para no estar sola"

-saludo soldado- también hace el saludo militar a su ahijada.

-¿para qué me llamo, señor?- pregunto Leona en tono frio y seco.

-te llame para una misión que te voy a manda a vos nomas soldado- contesto Heidern manteniendo su semblante serio.

-¿cuál es mi misión señor?- interrogo el soldado al fruncir el ceño.

-quiero que me investigue a un sujeto por un tema que me dio curiosidad y necesito información sobre esa persona- aclaraba el comandante dándole un archivo a su ahijada para que pueda reconocer a la persona.

Leona agarra el archivo del sujeto y ve quien es, no se sorprendió del todo pero puede hacer bien la misión, pero no era un riesgo que debería correr, como en tantas misiones, o ¿tal vez si?

-¿puedes hacerlo soldado?-interrogo Heidern frunciendo el ceño, al ver a su Soldado para saber su respuesta, si era un si o un no.

Dejo de mirar el archivo y decide

-si lo voy hacer señor-responde leona a su comandante haciendo el saludo militar –permiso para retirarme señor- pedía ella.

-permiso concebido soldado- dice Heidern a su soldado para retirarse

Y así leona sale de la oficina de su comandante y sigue con su trabajo.

Mientras en la oficina del comandante, Heidern está pensando si va a salir bien la misión que le asigno a su soldado

-espero que todo salga bien en esta misión Leona y cuidado con el- dice Heidern a su ahijada por cuidado de el

¿de quien esta hablando Heidern ? ¿a que le mando Heidern de misión a Leona? Además ¿Quién es el sujeto que menciona Heidern?

 **Continuada**

bueno amigos este es el capitulo 1 empiezo de a poco para hacer bien este fic.

bueno primero que nada gracias a **Jenny Heidern** y a **VikaDan** que sino fuera por ella no me orientaria para hacer y pensar bien este fic.

para el proximo capitulo amigos aca **DoppelMikuXD** hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2: El Final Del Día

Capitulo 2: El Final del Día

Mientras en un famoso estudio de música está allí una banda de música conocida de Japón con su representante para hacer un anuncio

-bien muchacho tiene dos meses para descansar así yo me encargo de la próxima gira vayan a descanse y no vemos en dos meses- menciono el representante cuando se retiraba

Los muchachos de la banda estaban felices porque ya puede descansar excepto un sujeto de cabello rojo y de cara de no tiene ganas de seguir la corriente a los demás es Iori Yagami que estaba guardando su apreciada guitarra que toca con su banda

-vamos Iori no esté con cara de aburrido y dale vamos a festejar por nuestro descanso- habla un miembro de su banda para que Iori que se divierta pero no tuvo suerte

-hoy no tengo ganas de hacer esas cosas- dice Iori con mal humor

-dale Yagami- hablo otro de su miembro de su banda

-DIJE QUE NO- lo grito iori a ellos

Con eso agarro su guitarra y se fue del estudio para dirigir a su casa para descansar ya que tiene dos meses para que? El no sabe pero que va hacer.

Mientras en la base Ikari Warriors estaba Leona en su oficina haciendo sus preparativos para su misión y le dio curiosidad de ver la carpeta que le dio su comandante.

Agarro la carpeta y vio lo que hay esta allí lo que todo para saber de Iori Yagami.

-Bueno veremos – decía Leona mirando la carpeta

Es normal que sepa porque Leona sabe como es iori en los combates de KOF

Pero ¿Por qué le mando a vigilar a Iori Yagami? no entiende nada sobre el tema porque la última vez que lo vio fue en el torneo cuando él me miro y me fijo con esos ojos rojos que tiene cuando estaba en la lucha contra el.

Me recordó de algo que me dijo.

Flashback

Torneo del KOF XIII en las semifinales era el TEAM YAGAMI vs TEAM IKARI WARRIORS en parís cuando el TEAM YAGAMI quedo Iori y en el TEAM IKARI WARRIORS quedo Leona.

Pasan al centro del ring los dos se miraron y analizan entre ellos Iori le ve cambiada a Leona y Leona también le ve cambiado a Iori, por su vestimenta y su forma de hablar

-al parece que estas cambiada- lo decía Iori en su mente como le ve a leona después de dos años de ausencia en el torneo ver que tiene nuevos movimientos para demostrar.

-el parece cambiado por su ropa y además es cierto que ya no tiene su magatama que le dar sus flamas purpuras pero tiene su estilo Yasakani de sus antiguos movimientos de sus ancestros pasados- en su mente lo decía Leona.

Y cuando toco la campana para empezar la pelea fue reñida porque hubo golpes, rasguños y cansancio entre ellos y ahora esta por termina con el próximo ataque para ganar el combate

Pero después hablo Iori con reto

-que espera estoy esperándote lo mejor que tiene o tenes miedo de demostrarme gatita- decía Iori con desafío para que Leona acatarla

Pero no dice nada pero decidió hablarle

-porque no venir vos atacarme- lo dijo ella

Iori quedo perplejo porque una mujer le dijera eso es como si estuviera dando vergüenza a su persona, con tranquilidad iori ataca a leona

Hubo golpes que hizo iori en eso leona aprovecho el momento y ataca con el golpe final que le da su victoria a su equipo, pero iori se percató lo que estaba por hacer entonces contraataca a ella.

-te tengo- dice iori a ella

Y lo golpea caer fuera de la plataforma y termino el encuentro iori yagami gano, su equipo avanza hacia la final del torneo.

Pero Iori le ve a leona algo que se compara entre ellos el miro por un rato y ella también y parece ser que ella vio algo en el y después el le dice a ella antes de irse

-te acordaras de mi cuando mires a la luna- lo decía a leona y le sonríe a ella

Leona a escucha eso no le tuvo importancia porque ella le molestaba que dijera eso y también tiene que saber que porque se burla cuando perdiera ella y su grupo.

Con eso iori se retira y le deja a leona, su equipo vinieron para ver que pasa como esta ella

-esta bien - dijo Clark

-estoy bien- hablo leona

-ese desgraciado lo va a pagar- lo decía ralf contra iori

-no te preocupes ya hicimos nuestra parte falta la otra parte- decía a leona a su grupo que era parte de su misión

Pero el tema de las semifinales no era el caso sino el asunto de los ikari warriors son para saber quien organizo el torneo

Fin de flashback

Leona no podía pensar lo que dijo iori ese dia pero también recordó lo que paso después en el hospital cuando tuvo internada.

-sera posible eso de que el me ayudara en controlar esta sangre maldita-pensó leona

Terminando de hacer sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa ya que termino su dia asi que guardo todo y se fue a su casa para prepararse por el tema de la misión.

EN LA NOCHE

Mientras en un apartamento lujoso se encontraba iori yagami entrando a su residencia no tan cansado pero a pesar que se fue hacer sus cosas y entre otras.

Se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar algo fresco, cuando tomo la lata se acordó de algo azul en la lata de refrescante a alguien que sabe quien es esa persona

-aun asi te recuendo tu color de cabello pequeña- lo decía en su mente

Iori se ve que no esta solo sino que el sabe que hay otra persona que sufre de esta maldición de sangre que tiene en su alma sino que esa persona lo ve y lo comprende como es, sabe su nombre y edad no hay manera de saber quien es esa persona

-Leona- hablo pero en voz baja

Pero porque iori piensa en ella el nunca tiene tiempo por tema del amor a una mujer su objetivo es destruir a su rival y enemigo Kyo Kusanagi y a su clan pero de a poco cambio sus planes ahora el piensa en esa mujer de cabello azul que lo tiene loco

Se dirigió a su cama para descansar pero sigue pensando en esa mujer que le tiene en sus pensamientos pero el quiere eso sino que su orgullo no le permite porque si hace eso piensa los demás que tiene una debilidad en eso pero el estaría dispuesto a hacer que todo le tenga miedo por esa debilidad, pero vio que la ventana estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-mm tengo que deje de pensar en vos hermosa- decía iori antes de iori a dormir

Al otro lado de la ciudad esta leona en su casa terminando de tomarse una ducha y se pone su ropa para dormir y se dispone a dormir pero algo vio que no podía dormir era la luna tan brillante y hermosa después recordó lo que le dijo iori en cada torneo cuando ella pierde contra el

-te acordaras de mi cuando mires a la luna- en su mente iori diciendo eso

Pero leona dejo de pensar en eso porque ella no quiere saber nada de el porque se burlaba de ella y le decía cosas a ella pero no puede dejar de pensar por lo que paso en el hospital pero el cansancio no pudo mas entonces se durmió

porque mañana tiene que hacer su misión.

PD: en este capitulo no le puse a nadie de los personajes del kof en el capiltulo 3 va a estar algunos de ellos y el tema del hospital estare pensando en eso


	3. Chapter 3: Misión Yagami

Capitulo 3 : Misión yagami

PD: Disculpe por la re contra tardanza porque estaba mas al pedo que nunca pero además estaba tan distraído por el KOF 98 en el emulador NEORAGEX es que me gusta jugar ese juego y bueno aca el capitulo 3 pero le quiero avisar que los de personajes de KOF no le voy a poder colocar en estos próximos capitulos porque estoy por hace el tema del encuentro de iori y leona pero eso cuando tengo que pensar en eso también, comente y dime si cambio algo porque tengo falta de imaginación espero que le guste.

Salió el sol para comenzar un dia como siempre algunos a sus trabajos y otros en su actividad, en la casa de su padre adoptivo estaba leona despertándose para hacer sus deberes y también pensando el tema de vigilar a yagami, cuando baja para desayunar estaba heidern desayunando para empezar su dia.

-buenos días hija- dice heidern a leona

-buenos días- también ella le dice

-puedo preguntarte algo padre- le hablaba leona mientras tomaba el café

-dime que es que necesitas preguntar- hablo heidern en voz tranquila pero un poco frio

-porque me mandaste a vigilar a yagami algo estaba por hacer o que es lo que me queres decir- le pregunto leona a su padre

Heidern escucho lo que le preguntaba su hija en su mente le decía decirle la verdad o hace algo para que no sepa que es entonces le va a responder de otra manera.

-es confidencia hija es para alguien que me mando hace ese cargo por eso no te puedo decir porque esa persona me dijo que es secreto- le respondió heidern a su hija

-bueno termino de desayunar y hare los preparativos para la misión de vigilancia- le hablo cuando dejaba la mesa porque termino desayunar para ir a la base hace sus cosas

Cuando leona ya no estaba en su casa heidern estaba pensando en lo que le dijo a su hija.

-cuando es el momento te lo voy a decirte todo a ti leona- en su mente pensaba heidern que va a pasar después que suceda eso y se retira a su oficina que esta en la base.

Mientras en el apartamento de heredero de la luna estaba iori terminando de desayunar para ver que tiene que hacer después ya que tiene dos meses para descansar ya que su representante le va a informar sobre la siguiente gira con su banda, después de desayunar hace entrenamiento y ejercicio para esta en forma y a la vez pensando como destruirle a su rival kyo kusanagi.

-te lo voy a matarte kusanagi te prometo que no va a escaparte de mi te voy acabarte con vos y tu clan de por vida- mientras hacia ejercicio y decía a la vez.

La noche cayo y en la base militar estaba leona preparada para su misión y su comandante le da la ubicación de su objetivo.

-aca tenes soldado la ubicación y lugar del sujeto- le entrego el papel a su soldado en voz seria -cuidado soldado y suerte- con eso se fue el comandante a su oficina

leona ve el papel vio el lugar y dirección del lugar lleva sus cosas, se va a investigar al sujeto sale de la base y va a la cuidad a buscar al tipo.

Mientras en cuidad en la parte comercial estaba iori haciendo sus compras algo para comer en la noche mientras compraba las cosas llego a una verdulería y le dijo al joven que le atienda que le va pedir cosas.

-dame esas frutas y algunas verduras- le hablo iori con voz seria al joven que le busque aquellas cosas

-le voy a buscar señor-el joven le traer las cosas que pidió -otra cosa mas señor- el joven le pregunto si quiere algo mas

Iori no le dijo nada al joven, le pago al joven y se fue del lugar, cuando salió en la parte del comercio vio algo en el camino un cartel que tenia las letras de color azul y aun sigue ese pensamiento sobre esa mujer que no puede sacar de su mente, entonces tomo otro camino para llegar a su departamento y tambien para despejar la mente.

Mientras a la ubicación del lugar en un edificio donde esta cerca del departamento de heredero de clan yagami estaba leona mirando a fuera del edificio para saber si esta el en ese lugar.

-a ver donde estar- con calma y seriedad con los binoculares para ver donde esta su objetivo

Paso media hora y leona le ve a iori a bajo del lugar, lo ubica con los binoculares a ver si era el en realidad es el pero parece que algo le vino a la mente leona a ver a iori estaba llegado a su edificio y vio a un gato que estaba ro rodeando entonces iori saca una caja de leche le abre y le da al gato para que tome, aun recordó cuando una vez se fue a vigilar en una misión anterior vio como iori esta acariciando a un gato en el callejón de un edificio y ella vio que iori le gusta los gatos

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y que seguir mi misión- saliendo de eso pensaba leona porque tiene vigilar a este tipo.

Mientras en adentro del departamento llego iori a su lugar donde hospedaba dejo las cosas compraras en la cocina y se fue a preparar su comida, cuando saca las cosas algo le molesta es que vio algo en la ventana, se va a ver que es cuando abre y no hay nada solo vio algo brilloso en el edificio que estar al frente de la otro lado y no le dio importancia entonces sigue lo suyo.

-que raro siento que me estaban vigilando- pensaba iori sobre que fue ese sentimiento raro -pero de quien ese débil poder que sentir- aun percibe ese poder que le confunde pero no le dio importancia y se fue hace su cena

En el edificio de a lado se percibió que el sujeto lo vio como si se dio cuenta de eso, se oculto y esperaba que se vaya el sujeto cuando miro de vuelta leona ya no estaba pero leona se alivio porque si saber el sujeto que le estaba vigilando le estaba por buscar ya que su comandante le dijo que el sujeto es peligroso

-por poco me descubre- hablaba leona porque se salvo del descubrimiento de su ubicación de vigilancia -tengo que esta aun mas tiempo para estar vigilando- mientras decía y se acomodaba a su lugar donde estaba vigilando

Se quedo allí leona como 1 hora y no hubo ninguna actividad del sujeto para eso tuvo un cansancio del dia que tuvo

-bueno seguirle mañana para ver que hace- dice leona cuando juntaba sus cosas estaba decidido irse pero algo le llamo su atención el sujeto se mueve y parece que va a su cuarto

Adentro del departamento iori termino de cenar y se fue al baño para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa para ir a dormir pero otra vez percibe ese poder débil que esta en ese edificio entonces se va a la ventana para ver que era ese débil poder y a ver no hay nada se acuesta en su cama y piensa

-ese poder me hace conocido pero a quien- pensaba iori en eso -no importa pero mañana le voy a averiguar de ese poder- con voz seria iori se fue a su cama y se durmió

En el edificio del otro lado leona vio que el sujeto ya no hacia nada para termina juntar sus cosas y se fue del lugar para no dejar rastro pero lo que no se dio cuenta que uno de sus papeles se le dejo allí y el destino que le espera ese papel

Mientras tanto en la base ikari estaba el comandante pensando en la misión que su ahijada le dio entonces aparece sus hombres el coronel Ralf Jones y el teniente Clark Still para verle como esta su superior

-se encuentra bien señor- pregunto ralf a su comandante por su estado

-estoy bien solo espero que todo salga bien- decía el heidern con voz seria a su coronel

-seguro que leona haga eso para saber- le hablaba clark por lo que le dijo su comandante

-si ella hace eso le podes confiar en ese- con eso ralf le dijo con voz de preocupación pero a la vez de enojo

-eso no te puedo decir, mañana veremos que pasa- le respondió para termina esa conversación para despedirse a sus hombres con su saludo militar y se retirar de la oficina

Ralf y Clark sigue pensando lo que dijo su comandante de la misión que le dio a leona se retira ellos a sus lugares respectivos para ir a descansar para mañana seguir sus trabajos.

Llega leona a su casa para dejar las cosas, se fue a cenar para después tomarse una ducha y se preparo para ir a dormir para seguir su misión

En el edificio que estuvo leona esta el papel que se le quedo el viento lo hace volar para llevarle a su siguiente destino entonces el papel va directamente a la ventana abierta en el living debajo de la mesa del departamento del yagami.

¿Qué pasara con la mision de leona? ¿Qué hay en ese papel? ¿Qué pensara el comandante de lo que le dijo sus soldados? ¿Qué pasara con esas cosas?

Hay que esperar para el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4: Papel Secreto y El Encuentro

Capitulo 4: en busca del papel secreto y el encuentro de los dos

La mañana llego y era hora de irse a hacer sus deberes entonces le llega el comandante a su oficina y le saluda a su soldado

-saludo soldado- hace el saludo heidern a su soldado

Leona hace lo mismo y le pregunta a su comandante

-necesita algo señor- le pregunta leona a su señor

-no pero dime el estado de la misión del sujeto- le responde, para después preguntar el estado de su misión de yagami

-no hubo sospecha y nada parecido señor- le contesto leona a su comandante

-bueno hace hoy esta noche y después hacer el reporte de tu misión- le decía heidern

Con eso le hace el saludo y se retirar de la oficina de su soldado, leona hace caso lo que le pidió su comandante y se hace lo suyo

Mientras en su departamento esta iori haciendo ejercicio para estar en forma para el próximo torneo para termina con su rival kyo pero el estaba en otro asunto pero seguir su entrenamiento y algo le vio debajo de la mesa detuvo su entrenamiento se fue a ver que era eso y era un papel común estaba por romper pero vio algo escrito en el papel ve que tiene

Hay un nombre en el papel que lo conoce y se dio cuenta que tiene la iniciales de KOF

-heidern- decía por voz baja y en el papel dice lo siguiente

" _le invitamos cordialmente a este nuevo torneo del kof pero esta vez para pareja de un hombre y mujer para el torneo sea de poco tiempo en cuanto a la información para saber llegara en los próximos tiempos estén atentos a las cartas que le enviaremos, estén preparando peleadores y peleadoras para convertirse por primera vez en la historia como el rey y la reina de los peleadores del mundo._

 _ATTE: Su Patrocinador._

Iori a terminar de leer se acordó lo de anoche cuando sintió ese poder débil lo reconoció de golpe quien puede ser pero tuvo un pensamiento que el mismo le gusto lo que esta por decir

-asi que la princesa militar necesita una pareja para este tonto torneo por eso su padre la mando a ver si puedo hace equipo con su hija- sonríe iori lo que dijo-entonces tendrá que buscar este papel para ver que estara por hacer- deja el papel la mesa y se va hacer sus cosas

Mientras en su oficina estaba terminando su reporte que estaba haciendo leona cuando abre la carpeta del sujeto que estaba vigilando viene whip para pedirle algo leona

-hola leona- le saludaba whip a leona-leona el comandante me pidió que si tenes el papel de la invitación del torneo que te dejo en la carpeta de hace dos días- le preguntaba whip sobre el papel que estaba en la carpeta de yagami

-hola whip no le vi ese papel no creo que haya eso ahí- le decía leona a whip

-bueno avisarme si encontrar ese papel es importante tiene un sello del torneo- le decía cuando se retiraba de la oficina de leona

Leona piensa que el papel debe tener su comandante ahora le vino whip a decirle que es importante ese papel que le dejo su padre entonces revisa la carpeta de yagami para ver si esta ese papel pero no esta el papel asi que no le dio importancia asi que siguió con su trabajo

Llego la Noche

Mientras en el edificio llego a su lugar donde hospedaba estaba por entrar pero vio un papel que estaba en la mesa entonces iori hace su plan que es lo siguiente que si es la ahijada del comandante le puede emboscarla para interrogarle para saber porque le viene a investigar entonces que hace deja la puerta de sin llave que este abierta y el papel en el mesa que se cayo allí y después la va a interrogar

-ven a buscarla pequeña el papel- sonríe y hace su plan

En el edificio de a lado en donde estuvo leona la anoche anterior cuando llego el lugar vio limpio entonces se acomodo el lugar y hace lo suyo cuando se coloca los binoculares ve algo que le llama la atención y se sorprendió lo que estaba viendo el papel que ella estaba buscando cayo en el lugar menos esperado en el living en el departamento del heredero de clan yagami en la mesa después tuvo que pensar

-demonios si ve ese papel me estara buscando y fallare la misión tengo que entrar al lugar y saca ese papel- decía leona en su mente

Entonces leona planea como entrar al lugar sin que iori no se de cuenta que ella esta allí

-tendre que ir a buscarla allí- decía a si misma para ir a buscar ese papel

Guardo sus cosas que tenia en la misión y fue directamente al edificio de a lado

En la entrada del lugar estaba entrando leona al edificio y el lugar era de lujo ya que una persona para vivir en este lugar tiene que tener dinero para estar en este lugar vio a recepcionista del lugar, le pregunta a la persona que busca

-hola señorita en que puedo ayudarle- le pregunto el joven recepcionista del hotel a leona

-hola estoy buscando a un hombre de nombre de llamado iori yagami- le respondió leona al joven

-si el señor yagami esta en el piso 2 habitación numero 4 alli esta el- le indico donde esta el

-bueno gracias por su ayuda- le agradeció leona al joven y se fue a donde le indico el joven

Leona llego al segundo piso y ubico la habitación de yagami y va hacia la puerta pero para se percibida quiso abrir la puerta pero vio que estaba sin llave es raro para que este abierta pero aprovecho para buscar el papel lo mas rápido posible y vio que el papel estaba en la mesa cuando llego para agarra el papel se escucho una puerta cerrada con llave por una persona y esa persona es nada menos que iori yagami.

-te tengo- le decía iori a leona por caer en su trampa.

Que pasara en ese lugar que puede sucede habrá pelea o algo mas

Espere el próximo capitulo

PD: en el capitulo 5 estara la charla de los dos le aviso, si alguien quiere comentar o critica me dar lo mismo la critica va a los fanáticos de iori y athena que mosca que son pero espero que el capitulo resulte bien o no pero igual gracias por seguir esta historia estoy pensando en un fic de iori y leona de la canción de mana eres mi religión y cabas de bonita estoy pensando en eso hay que esperar.

Continuada


	5. Chapter 5: La Charla De Los Dos

Capitulo 5: La charla entre los dos y el recuerdo del hospital

Cuando Leona agarro el papel que ella buscaba escucho la puerta cerrada con llave y ver quien la cerro y era iori yagami que le tendió una trampa a ella, estaba atrapada en el lugar peor pensado porque cayo en la trampa de yagami ahora piensa en defenderse o escapa del lugar pero dejo sus cosas en el otro edificio aun sorprendida que iori le haga eso a ella que fue entrenada para ser silenciosa en las misiones pero ahora que va hacer frente a un hombre que peleo en los torneos que sabe pelear bien pero tuvo callada hasta que iori le habla

-si que caíste en mi trampa ahora entiendo que los militares le falta entrenamiento para ser silenciosos- le dijo iori a leona por no percatarse que cayo en su juego

-yagami- hablo leona se puso de posición de combate y ella esperaba que el atacaba pero parece que el no esta en posición de ataque parece que el no va atacar y yagami le pregunta a ella

-que haces a estas horas de estar vigilándome una princesa militar a mi acaso sos fanatica mia- le pregunto iori en voz de interrogante y a la vez de burla a leona porque le estaba vigilandolo

-…- no le contesto leona aun seguía en posición de combate frente de el

Entonces iori se le acerca a leona pero ella no baja la guardia para estar atenta pero algo le parece extraño no tiene la cara de serio sino algo le quiere preguntar y le dijo algo el

-que quieres de mi- le preguntaba leona a iori porque se acerca y trata de alejarse

Iori le ve a leona que parece ser una niña asustada por ver algo aterrador pero el se dio cuenta que ella esta actuando asi nunca en los torneos ella jamás actua asi frente a un oponente para pelear y le dice algo a leona que lo va a sorprender de lo que le va a decirle

-entonces viniste para saber si queres que sea tu pareja de este tonto torneo que estar por hacer- le dice iori a leona porque le vino a vigilarle a el- el papel que esta en la mesa por eso viniste a buscarme porque tu comandante quiere que yo te ayude-le hablaba con voz de burla para ella cuando termino decirle mientras el sonríe a ella

Ella quedo ruborizada de porque le dijo eso nunca haría equipo con un hombre que tiene mal humor y es antisocial, además se burlaba de ella en los torneos pero ella le contesta leona

-que? Eso es mentira- le hablo leona aun mas sonrojada y sorprendida de lo que dijo el

-entonces mira lo que dice el papel entonces-iori le señalo a leona el papel que tenia en la mano

Cuando leona se pone a leer de lo que estaba escrito el papel estaba aun mas sorprendida y con cara de impactada ¿porque su padre le manda a vigilar a alguien? ¿que su padre quiere que esa persona haga equipo? ¿porque? dejo de leer y cuando levanto su cara para ver si yagami hace algo

-entonces dime - se acerco mas y le dice- queres que yo sea tu pareja de equipo de ese torneo eso es que tu padre quiere- estaba por mas cerca en la cara a decirle a lo oído pero en su cuello algo le apuntaba

-un milímetro mas y te degolló tu cuello por completo- le amenazo leona a iori

Pero parece que iori le sonríe y le gusta como es ella se aleja de ella pero después se fue a buscar una silla, se sienta para verle y hablar, leona no le entiende el comportamiento de yagami pero le dice algo el a ella

-eso me gusta de vos sos la única que tiene eso las demás son todas tontas pero vos no sos como ellas- le hablo iori sentado y le hablo con voz cambiada de seria a tranquilidad

Leona no sabe de lo que dice yagami entonces deja de estar en posición de combate y se quedo allí mirando pero atenta el comportamiento de yagami entonces le pregunta ella a el

-como conseguiste ese papel- pregunto leona a iori con voz de interrogante para saber donde encontró el papel

-este mediodía lo encontré debajo de la mesa cuando llegue-le contesto- y leí lo que decía allí parece ser que es un torneo para parejas- con eso termino de decirle a leona con voz normal lo que quería saber

Leona se quedo pensando pero se acordó lo que le dijo su comandante hace algunos días sobre supuesto torneo

Flashback

En la oficina del comandante les decía a sus hombres y a su ahijada lo siguiente

-soldados aca hay un sobre del torneo pero esta vez con diferente reglas en el torneo parece que aun no se sabe quien va hacer y quien es que lo organiza- le muestra el sobre a sus soldados

Aun en dudas ellos no respondieron en nada y el comandante le termina diciendo algo a ellos

-buenos soldados estén atentos para los días que este organizando el torneo, ya se puede retirarse soldados- termina haciendo el saludo a sus soldados

-si señor- hace lo mismo los tres cuando se retiraba de la oficina del comandante

En la oficina de heidern el abrió el sobre y cuando leia le llego algo en la mente y pensó que ralf ya tiene a su pareja para el torneo ya que tiene a whip y también esta clark para hacer equipo con leona pero clark no va hacer equipo ya que tiene que hacer una misión de averiguar quien esta organizando el torneo con el comandante entonces queda leona como su única persona que no tiene pareja para este torneo pero tiene dos dudas arriesga una misión para saber quien es el organizador o hacer equipo con la persona menos esperada para hacer equipo con leona pero esta un dilema para saber que va hacer

-primero lo voy a mandar hacer una misión de vigilancia y para saber en que estado puede servir- decia en su mente para ver si esta bien o no

Termina el dia guardando el papel en la carpeta del iori yagami para después darle a leona para hacer la misión

Fin de flashback

Aun leona seguía pensando que tiene en común el próximo torneo pero cuando iori le dice eso se quedo aun mas pensando si su comandante le mando para que ella quiere saber, le hace una pregunta a iori lo que quiere saber

-te pregunto algo- respiro hondo y le pregunta- porque te interesa entrar a este torneo para que seas mi pareja en este torneo-aun seguía hablando-tu no tenes a nadie que te haga equipo y además vos siempre entras en los torneos por que kyo se iba en esos y tu lo sigue- le termino de decirle eso a el pero iori le contesto

-tu comandante tu padre quiere que yo te haga pareja en ese torneo para saber si te ayudo en el tema de quien organizo el torneo pero también para saber si te puedo enseñar a controlar de la sangre que tienes en las venas para que el este mas tranquilo y teme que yo te haga algo malo a vos no es asi, además el esta preocupado que algo te puede aparecer otra vez ese disturbio de sangre- le hablaba mientras se levantaba y acerca a ella para verle la cara

-tus ojos son hermosos allí te resalta tu belleza- le sigue hablando a ella estaba cara a cara- ademas sos mas hermosa que todas del torneo- aun de frente a leona

Leona se ruboriza lo que le dijo yagami entonces le desviar la mirada a otro lado para no verle porque nunca sintió asi por una persona que no le conoce bien, no toma la decisión porque si su padre le ve que estar con yagami, el lo mandaran a matarlo a el y ella no quiere eso pero algo le vino en la mente cuando iori le dijo eso el de los ojos y le recordó el lugar

-otra pregunta te acordas en el hospital en el torneo anterior- le pregunto leona con mirada desviada por lo que le dijo iori sobre sus ojos

Iori se acordó lo que le dijo en el hospital entonces en la mente del yagami empezaba a recordar ese encuentro

Flashback

En un hospital de la cuidad donde hacia el torneo del KOF XIII allí estaban los peleadores después de la pelea de saiki lo llevaba a ese lugar para ver los golpes y heridas que sufrieron en esa pelea entre ellos estaba una mujer de cabello azulado era leona heidern en una habitación que estaba recuperándose después de la pelea estaba con sus amigos pero el medico llego le recomendó que descanse por 7 dias y estara mejor, a caer la noche en el hospital llega un hombre que viene a visitar a una persona ese hombre es iori yagami, llega al mostrador de la entrada del hospital le pregunta la habitación de heidern le indica donde esta la habitación y le agradece a la joven recepcionista, cuando llega a la habitación siente un poder débil que el sabe de quien es esa persona cuando entra la ve a ella estaba durmiendo cuando cerro la puerta pero ella escucho eso vio quien era y puso cara de seria porque en la torneo se burlo de ella pero en la pelea de saiki no le ayudo en su pelea con el de la tierra distante, iori agarra una silla y sienta para verla entonces leona le pregunta algo

-que haces aquí maldito- preguntaba leona con odio a yagami

-vengo a verte como estas y pedirte disculpa por el daño que te hice- le respondió iori con voz tranquilidad a leona

Leona se sonrojo por lo que dijo iori ¿desde cuando iori le habla bien? En el torneo hablaba de manera extraña pero ahora que ella esta en una habitación mientras que esta poco centímetros de ella esta iori hablado de manera bien y tranquila pero cuando lo va a ver a iori que se levanta de la silla donde estaba entonces se va a donde esta ella de cerca le dice lo siguiente a ella

-creo que estaras bien, cuando te recuperes nos volveremos a cruzando para enfrentemos otra vez y puede que te diga lo que te tengo que decirte a vos- termina de decirle cuando se acerca de sus labios.

Pero leona desvio su cara pero iori entonces se aleja de la cama donde esta ella y se queda parado allí viendo a leona la verdad el la ver que es hermosa pero escucho lo que le hablaba leona

-porque estas actuando asi no te entiendo primero me decis cosas feas y además te comportas asi que te pasa- le dice leona con cara de asombro y aun sonrojada además quiere saber por

Iori le quiere responder pero escucho que alguien estaba por venir a esta habitación entonces le va a responder que le va a decir y le deja algo a lado de ella

-te dejo esta rosa, es para la chica azulada y hermosa con esos ojos azules como el mar- le deja una rosa hermosa en la mesita de luz a lado de la cama donde esta leona-te acordaras de mi cuando mires a la luna- con eso se retira del lugar y se va para que nadie sabe que paso allí

Leona le ve a iori que se va por la puerta mira la rosa que le dejo lo tomo la rosa a verla es verdad es hermosa la rosa que iori le dejo pero ella piensa que el puede que este enamorada de el, ella también siente algo pero no quiere decir porque si su padre sabe que esta enamorada de el lo mandaran a matarle y peor aun no se sabe que le va hacer por eso no le muestra atención a yagami para que no le vea sus sentimientos o comportamiento de sus estados, le cayo el cansancio entonces tomo la rosa que le deja la rosa en su lugar y se durmió para que pueda recuperar.

Afuera del hospital sale el pelirrojo del lugar mientras fuma un cigarrillo lo enciende con el pulgar de la mano y piensa en lo que le dijo eso a leona parece que el le gusta a leona porque le ve a todas las peleadoras del torneo, todas son tontas y molestosas pero cuando le ve a leona ella es la única que no se parece a ninguna de las chicas del torneo pero en el 96 supo que tiene la sangre orochi que corre la maldición de la sangre "el disturbio de sangre" cuando escucho eso es algo que le molesto pero pensó que si ella tendrá el mismo problema y sabe bien que hace ella no tiene lo necesario de controlar ese demonio que tiene por dentro el quiere enseñarle a manejar esa maldición.

El problema que su padre es un comandante sabe que esta con su ahijada estaría en problema entonces decide hace esto cuando ella este sola en un lugar o en sus caminatas de noche

-pronto nos volveremos a vernos hermosa- con eso se desaparece en las sombras para que nadie le va

Fin de flashback

Iori recordó lo que paso en el hospital entonces le pregunta a ella

-si me acuerdo lo que paso en el hospital- le respondió yagami a leona

-pero dime porque estas actuando ahora tu no eres asi nunca te veo asi- le pregunta leona a iori por su carácter

-mira niña yo se que como es las cosas estoy asi porque no estoy actuando, sino estaría peleando con vos y te podía torturarte pero no soy de eso- le contesta iori a ella- además que odio la violencia no soy el único involucrado en este caso sino que tu también esta involucrado en este torneo- con lo que le dijo eso a leona para que piense

Pero leona sigue en duda que estaba haciendo le quiere preguntar algo pero iori se mueve hacia la puerta y con las llaves lo abre la puerta pero antes que yagami le dice algo a ella

-aceptare se tu pareja en este torneo pero quiero algo con tu comandante me tiene que hacer para mi cuando termine ese torneo le voy a decirle lo que yo quiero si acepta eso- le habla iori a leona con vos de calmado cuando le abre la puerta para que ella se vaya espera lo que ella le va a contestar

Leona quedo muda por lo que escucho de yagami el nunca aceptaría hacer equipo de dos pero toma el papel se va hacia la puerta pero lo ve yagami y se va hacia elevador para salir del lugar.

Mientras que iori cierra la puerta, se fue a servirse una copa de vino y recordando esos ojos azules que le miro a leona pensó en como se llevaría con el comandante pero también como oculta esos sentimientos raros que tuvo con leona pero el lo que quiere es terminar con su rival.

En el elevador del edificio estaba leona estaba con nervios y pensando que yagami acepto hacer equipo con ella pero tenia que hablar con su comandante para ver si el acepta que yagami haga equipo para ese torneo pero tiene otra duda porque el comandante no le aviso de ese torneo dejo de pensar en eso cuando salió se fue a buscar sus cosas en el otro edificio y fue a su casa para ir a descansar para seguir mañana.

Asi fue el encuentro de estas dos personas que tiene un problema en sus venas una sangre maldita que los condenan, una mujer que tuvo un pasado horrible por causa de esa maldición ella a matando a toda una aldea y a su familia que para después es encontrada por Heidern que la adopto como su ahijada pero gracias a su entrenamiento militar se hizo una mujer mucho mas fuerte y fría en el combate pero con el tiempo se hizo amigos de sus compañeros de equipo en el torneo ellos son como su familia que lo ayudaran en los malos momentos y un hombre que a una temprana edad sufrió un entrenamiento de los más horrible y tormentoso que tuvo en su vida donde perdió su infancia porque su padre le quiere que su hijo sea un hombre de matar sin compasión y sin piedad pero después de 10 años de entrenamientos acabo con su sufrimiento a su padre para después hacer su vida solo ahora es un músico de una banda pero no tiene amigos y ni familiares el siempre estuvo solo pero ahora un encuentro de esas dos personas que a ella no le gusta la sangre por lo que paso en el pueblo y el no le gusta la violencia porque no era lo que quiere ser como su padre pero la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara entre esas dos personas que tiene el mismo problema?¿habrá algo en ellos que puede encerrar esas heridas del pasado?

Continuada

PD: si esta mal el capitulo no estuve tiempo de escribir tendre que seguir pensando en que ya saben comente o critica me da igual es lo mismo, si hay personas que le gusta esta pareja le los fics que hay de ellos la verdad esas dos personas puede ser una gran pareja en ese juego y en cuanto a los fics que dije que estoy por hacer no tuve tiempo cuando lo tenga tendre listo pero el mas me llama la tensión es un fic que me gustaría escribir pero lo voy a dejar para después hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6: Cara a Cara

Capitulo 6: el músico cara a cara con el comandante

Ya se hizo de dia y como siempre la gente hace sus cosas mientras que en la casa de leona se estaba terminando el reporte de la misión sin antes pensar lo que ocurrió en esa noche donde estaba hablando con iori sobre el tema del torneo de pareja que se estaba por hacer pero tiene la duda de saber porque su padre le mando a vigilar a yagami ella no entiende de lo que pasa pero si hace pareja del torneo con iori puede que el le enseñe como puede manejarse el tema del disturbio de sangre que tiene, le puede ayudar en eso pero un tono de celular suena en su teléfono para salir del pensamiento y contesta para ver quien es

-hola- habla leona

-hola leona quería saber si conseguiste el papel que te pedir- le hablo whip para ver si consiguió el papel que se necesita

-si ya lo encontré estaba en mi pieza cuando me fui a la base para hacer mi trabajo- le dijo leona con tranquilidad a whip para no mentirle sobre que el papel estaba en lo de yagami

-que bueno a por cierto el comandante te quiere hablar con vos cuando te vas a la base tenes que ir a la oficina de el- con lo que dijo whip a leona que tiene que hacer

-bueno termino el reporte y voy para alla- le dice leona a whip antes de corta la llamada

Termino el reporte de la misión y se prepara para ir a su trabajo pero primero se va a ver que le quiere preguntar su comandante.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del heredero de la luna estaba terminando de desayunar para ver si va a seguir su entrenamiento para ese torneo de pareja y pensó en leona lo que paso anoche pero el sigue pensando que primero tiene que hablar con su padre que es el comandante de las fuerzas ikari warriors que gracias a sus técnicas de combate le hizo que su grupo sea un equipo fuerte, segundo para eso tiene que ver porque le manda a su ahijada a vigilarle a el para ver si puede hacer equipo con su ahijada para que le enseñe el manejo del control de la sangre pero tendrá que ir hablarle para ver si tiene algo que decir

-es el momento de ir a esa base y preguntarle a comandante del parche para ver si puedo estar con su princesa ahijada- termino decirle con burla eso termina de desayunar y se fue a ducharse para prepararse para ir a la base militar ikari warriors que esta a pocas cuadras del edificio.

PD: (enserio si hay edifico cerca de una base militar pobre lo que viven allí y también a los soldados haciendo entrenamiento mientras lo de edificio lo miran que raro)

En la casa de heidern, leona termina de prepararse para ir a su trabajo aun sigue pensando en lo de iori y su padre pero tuvo que deja a parte eh ir a su trabajo

-espero que no sea nada lo de anoche que tuve el encuentro con iori- piensa leona que le puede decir su comandante porque si ella también fue vigilada por sus compañeros de equipo pero pensó que no cree que hará eso pero dejo de pensar en eso y se va a su trabajo

En el camino a la base ikari va iori yagami al lugar de trabajo de leona donde ella esta con sus compañeros de equipo, pero cuando llega a la base le pregunta al guardia si estar el comandante porque tiene que hablar con el; pero el guardia no le dejo pasa porque le preguntara al comandante para ve si le deja entrar a la base. Mientras tanto en la oficina de heidern estaba repasando algunos papeles del trabajo pero el comunicador lo esta llamando

-si quien habla- le habla heidern con vos fria a la persona que le esta llamando

-señor en la entrada de la base se encuentra un hombre que quiere hablar con usted señor- le responde el guardia a su jefe

-dime como es el sujeto- le pregunta heidern a su guardia

-es un hombre de 23 años, es pelirrojo y tiene un aspecto serio- le describió el guardia al sujeto

Heidern redujo lo que le dijo el guardia y sabe de quien se trata es nada menos que iori yagami el único heredero del clan yagami que fue uno de los tres grandes clanes de Japón pero el clan yagami hizo un pacto con orochi para que tenga mas poder pero el costo es que cuando las mujeres dar luz a un bebe muere en el parto a causa de la maldición y tambien dicen que a los mas jóvenes mueren a tal edad es el precio del poder pero se preguntara ¿Qué hace yagami aquí en la base?¿supo que su vigilante lo vio y quiere causar algún problema? Para saberlo le manda a su guardia que le permite que entre el sujeto

-dejarle pasa y diga que vaya a mi oficina por favor- le dice que haga eso para que el sujeto entre

-si señor- le respondió el guardia a su comandante

Cuando termino de hablar con su comandante le dice a yagami que puede entrar y le dice que vaya a la oficina de su jefe le dice donde esta el lugar, iori no le dijo nada al guardia y entra a la base, a ver el lugar es donde trabaja los soldados haciendo papeleo y entrenamiento pero también vio algunos conocidos osea el equipo ikari warriors del torneo, va caminando y algunos de ellos se sorprendieron por la presencia de yagami en la base

-pero que demonios hace yagami- dice ralf al grupo por ver a yagami

-la verdad nose que hace pero hay que estar atento en lo que hace- hablo Clark a los chicos

-no creo que tenga intención de hacer algo pero hay que ver que hace- también hablo whip a los chicos

-hablando de yagami ¿donde esta leona?- preguntaba ralf a whip

-ya esta viniendo hacia la base porque estaba terminando el reporte de su misión- le respondió whip a ralf

Pero yagami ve que lo estaba mirando entonces le dice algo antes de ir a donde estar el comandante

-que me miran idiotas- le dice eso yagami al grupo con voz de enojo

-que dijiste bastardo- se levantaba ralf por lo que le dijo yagami

-ya ralf el tipo no vale nada- le hablo Clark para que reaccione

Yagami no le dio importancia y se fue a la oficina, El equipo sigue atento a los movimientos de yagami para ver si hace algo malo pero lo van a vigilar. Mientras que iori yagami llega a la oficina del comandante piensa antes de entrar

-espero que este viejo no ve haga perder el tiempo- con mal humor piensa iori sobre que le va a decir el comandante

No pensó mas y golpea la puerta para ver si le deja entrar a la oficina, en tanto heidern escucho que esta golpeando la puerta lo deja pasar

-puede pasar- le permite pasar al que golpeo la puerta

Cuando se abrió la puerta heidern lo mira con cara seria y fria su mirada se enfoca en yagami, también hace lo mismo iori a heidern con cara seria y fria los dos cara a cara para ver que va a sucede. Mientras tanto llego leona a la base para hacer su trabajo ve a sus compañeros que le saluda pero también le ve algo en las caras de ellos como si están vigilando la oficina de su padre pero le preguntara que paso

-hola que paso en la oficina del comandante- preguntaba leona a su equipo

-hola leona nada estamos vigilando la oficina del comandante por el tema que yagami esta en la oficina- le respondió ralf a leona

Leona quedo impactada porque nunca pensó que yagami estaría en la base ¿acaso le va a decir el tema del torneo? O ¿algo mas le preguntara algo? Estaba en una intriga leona para saber que sucede.

En la oficina de heidern estaba yagami sentado en la silla frente al escritorio del comandante heidern para ver le va preguntar, entonces el comandante toma la iniciativa

-que estas haciendo aquí yagami- le preguntaba heidern con cara seria a yagami que hace de visita en la base

-quiero saber algo- le respondió serio yagami al comandante

Entonces el comandante pensó que yagami descubrió a su vigilante pero también pensara que le preguntara porque le mando por algo

-que quiere saber yagami- responde heidern serio

-para que le mandas a tu pequeña princesa a vigilarme a las noches porque usted piensa que estoy por hacer algo, mmm ni se crea porque se para que le mando a vigilarme- le estaba diciendo yagami a heidern de que quiere saber -mando a su ahijada a vigilarme para ver si le puedo ayudar para el torneo de parejas de este año para que yo sea su pareja de equipo no- le termina le decir eso y se quedo espero que le diga algo el comandante

Heidern sabe que yagami no es tonto y sabe bien lo que pide para saber si esta en lo cierto o no entonces el comandante le va responder eso

-si porque este torneo hay alguien que esta organizando este torneo quiero que vos haga equipo con ahijada pero quiero saber quien lo organiza- le respondió heidern a yagami

-por eso le mandaste a ella para ver si puedo aceptar hacer eso no y además usted quiere que le enseñe el tema de la sangre no es asi- le hablaba yagami

Heidern sabe muy bien que leona tiene la maldición de orochi que tiene en sus venas pero el tema que yagami es muy negativo y agresivo para hacer equipo por alguien también pensó que cuando el ocurrido del torneo del 96' las dos compañeras de yagami murieron frente de el y es muy peligroso para eso pensó a su ahijada que es su única familiar que queda pero tiene el riesgo de hacer esto para poder que leona pueda manejar esa maldición que tiene

-dime de verdad que queres a cambio para estar en este torneo de pareja y ayudarla el problema de su sangre dilo ahora- le pregunta heidern con seriedad a yagami porque el va a pedir algo que el no pueda saber

Iori estaba pensando en que le va a pedir al comandante entonces pensó en que le va a pedir, el con su banda a ganaron fama por su música además tiene una fortuna por tenes discos vendidos gracias a su profesión pero que le va a pedir yagami a heidern, entonces le dice algo a el que quiere

-quiero esto de estas de acuerdo o sino no entrare en este torneo para hacer equipo con ella y ayudarla con su sangre- le contesta yagami a heidern lo que le va a pedir

-dime a ver si puedo o no- dice heidern esperando a que yagami hable

Iori sonrio por lo que le va a pedir y le dice lo que quiere. Mientras afuera de la oficina esperaba leona que termine la charla de yagami y su comandante sobre el tema del torneo o el tema que la estaba vigilando pero entonces whip ve a leona una de preocupación y le preguntara algo

-que te pasa leona te veo un poco preocupada- preguntaba whip a leona

-nada solo pensado que hace yagami aca en la base- le respondió leona a whip

-la verdad no se que hace el aca pero algo vino hacer algo- le hablo whip pero se percato de algo- o ya se que hace yagami aca parece que esta buscando a cierta estrellita e la base- lo dice con burla porque descubrió que al parece iori vino por leona

-que! No eso es pavada yo no le quiero y además tampoco quiero estar con el- le contesto leona sonrojada con enojo a whip por su burla

-jajaja bueno si tu lo dices- le respondió con risas whip

-hay que esperar para ver que paso allí adentro- dice leona con voz seria a termina la conversación con su amiga sobre el tema

Mientras adentro de la oficina heidern parece que estaba de acuerdo con lo que le dijo yagami y entonces le dice algo a yagami

-aceptare pero si le haces daño a mi ahijada te juro que te matare hasta lo ultimo que hagas- le dijo heidern a yagami que acepta el pedido pero le amenazo si le pasa algo a leona

-hare equipo pero espero que cuando termine el torneo tienes que cumplir lo tuyo- con eso lo que le hablo yagami a heidern se paro para ir hacia la puerta no antes de que el comandante le dice algo

-te llamare por el tema del torneo- termino le decir eso y se da media vuelta para no seguir mas la conversación- ya puede retirarte- le dice heidern

Iori se retira del lugar de la oficina, cuando salió la oficina le ve a leona sentada a poco metros y leona lo ve con cara seria para que sus compañeros no se diran cuenta por el estado de leona porque iori le miraba y se retiraba del lugar

Leona solo ignoro para no mostrar algún gesto en su cara, y desaparece cuando se dio la vuelta. Leona quería saber de que hablaba yagami a su padre entonces golpea la puerta de la oficina heidern le deja pasa, y entra leona a la oficina

-leona heidern reportándose- hablo leona haciendo el saludo militar

-saludo soldado- también hace el saludo militar

-señor aca estar el reporte de la misión no tuve problema con la vigilancia del sujeto- le entrega leona a su comandante la carpeta de reporte de la misión

-buen trabajo soldado ya puede retirarte y seguir con su trabajo- le hablo heidern y toma la carpeta

-permiso para retirarme señor- dice leona haciendo el saludo

-permiso concedido soldado- hace lo mismo heidern a su soldado

Cuando leona estaba por salir de la oficina le dio la curiosidad de saber para que vino yagami a la base entonces le pregunta a su comandante

-disculpe señor quería saber que hacia yagami aca- le preguntaba leona a su padre

-es secreto soldado, por el que me mando a vigilar me dijo que era algo entre el y yo pero también me dijo que tengo que hablar con yagami de algo nada mas- le respondió heidern- alguna pregunta- también le pregunto heidern a su ahijada por alguna pregunta

-no nada- con lo que le dijo se retira de la oficina

Cuando se fue de la oficina, heidern estaba pensando en la propuesta de yagami y como haría eso del equipo para este torneo

-espero que este torneo no ocurra algo- lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara

Heidern sabe muy bien que iori yagami es un sujeto peligroso y agresivo pero si se arriesga a que quiere saber quien es el que organiza en este torneo para que su hija haga equipo a un sujeto de pocas confianza pero la petición de yagami a cambio de hacer equipo eso si le sorprendió a heidern por dentro por lo que le pidió eso a el pero pensara en eso mas adelante ahora tiene que espera el aviso del torneo

Mientras tanto de camino a su departamento estaba caminando iori yagami pensando en la propuesta que le dijo a heidern a cambio de hacer equipo con leona y esperar que se cumpla esa promesa en esa conversación y piensa como seguirá con eso

-cuando este torneo termine espero que este me cumpla lo que prometió- sonríe mientras llega a su departamento.

¿Qué pidió yagami a heidern para que se haga equipo con su ahijada? ¿Qué traen de manos entre ellos? Y ¿Quién es el que organiza este torneo de parejas? Hay que esperar

Continuada

PD: el capitulo 5 era entre ellos algo pero no es que esta enamorados los dos solo el flashback además de que en este capitulo le dejo algo para que ustedes se imagine solo que ahora estoy aun mas perdidos por la escuela que termino este año y el trabajo que también me tiene poco tiempo de hacer el fic ya no solo que estos días estaba perdido y también la imaginación de la historia ahora pensare en el capitulo 7 pero además estoy pensando en hacer dos fics de esta pareja que son temas de bandas como por ejemplo La Oreja De Van Gogh - Tan Guapa, y Los Enanitos Verdes – Mi Primer Dia Sin Ti y otras musicas mas para esta pareja para mi favorita de todas se que es largo en el caso de que se trata el torneo de pareja para ver si son la pareja campeona aunque en este torneo va a ver parejas que yo pienso como son de verdad asi les dejo a su criterio gracias por leer esto se lo agradezco por todo y ya que es tarde fuerza a mexico y a puerto rico por los terremotos y huracanes espero que todo salga bien


End file.
